warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Ops
__TOC__ Basic Info Shadow Ops consists of 4 Parts: *'TIER' - Consists of a Mission to gather a specific amount of Point. **Reaching the required amount of Points awards a Prize for that TIER. *'PHASE' - Consists of 3 TIERS **A new Phase will started weekly, becoming available every Friday. **Each Phase will be active and available to be Started for 6 days 20 hours **A Player may Start the active Phase at any time within the 6d 20h active period. **A Phase, once Started, must be completed in a maximum of 72 hours ( 3 days ). *'CYCLE' - Consists of 4 PHASES **Each Cycle last for 4 Weeks. **A new Cycle will started Monthly, with the first Phase becoming available on the first Friday of that month. *'CAMPAIGN' - Consists of ? CYCLES **Each CAMPAIGN last for ? ( to be announced ). **Following the completion of a Campaign the Player is rewarded with ? ( to be announced ). Tiered Prize System *Prizes will be organized into 3 progressively more rewarding Tiers. ( See Shadow Op Prizes Below ) *Once a Player has enough Points to earn a Prize from a Tier, they will be rewarded a random Prize from that Tier’s Prize Pool. **Players will not receive the same Prize twice. **Players having all possible Prizes of a Tier Prize Pool will receive a specific amount of Medals for completion of that Tier. *The Points needed to complete each Tier are as follows: **''Tier 1 = 80 Points'' **''Tier 2 = 800 Points'' **''Tier 3 = 8,000 Points'' *Completing all 3 Tiers of a Phase awards the Player a Damage Bonus for the next Special Event. ( See Special Event Damage Bonus Below ) Shadow Op Prizes Special Event Bonuses Completing Shadow Op Phases will also award the Player with up to 4 Special Event Damage Bonus that will be applied to the Player during the next Special Event. *The Player receives a Shadow Ops Bonus for every Phase Completed prior to the start of the Special Event. *The Shadow Ops Bonuses are Stackable - 2% per Tier for a possible Total of 8%. *The Shadow Ops Bonuses are only valid for the next Special Event and NOT any subsequent Events. *The Shadow Ops Bonuses are applied to all the Players Units both Attacking & Defending. Rogue Shadow Op's Target Base Info *The enemy Rogue Faction for Shadow Ops is the ARMORED CORPS. *There are 3 Levels of Armored Corps '''Bases available as Shadow Ops Targets each providing a specific amount of Points upon its destruction. **Level 10 = 10 Points' **Level 20 = 100 Points'' **''Level 45 = 1,000 Points'' *When a Shadow Op has been started the Shadow Op Icon ( ) will appear above the valid Target Bases on the World Map. **When NO '''Shadow Op is currently active the '''NO Icon will be present and the Target Bases may be attacked and looted just as any other Rogue Faction Base. *All three Shadow Ops Target Base Levels may be completed for Points by any [[Ranks|'Level of Player'.]] **''Resources ''- Standard Level Protection applies for the Looting of Resources from Target Levels normally too low for the Player, meaning NO Resources will be awarded during the attack or for the after attack Resource Bonus Draw. **''Special Ops ''- All Levels of Players may still receive a Special Op after completing any Level of Target Base for the Resource Bonus Draw. However, the player will not see this happen on screen, the Special Op will just be added to there Special Op Storage without any notification ( if the storage is not already full ) . *The Recon Satellite may be used to locate an available Shadow Op Target Base after starting a Phase of a Shadow Op. **The Recon Satellite will show the Shadow Op Target Base nearest to the Players Base. Rogue Target Base Layouts Additional Info *'Shadow Ops' was introduced in the Game Update: Jun 26, 2014. *'Operation: Iron March' marked the first time the Shadow Op's Damage Bonus was used in a Special Event. *The Campaign fuction was introduced with the start of the 2nd Cycle of Shadow Ops. *After previously being Removed from the Event Shop the''' Elite Shock Tank' has returned as a Shadow Op's Exclusive Prize. *The 'Elite Hover Tank' and all 3 'Schematic Component Packs' are currently only available via Shadow Ops. *'Shadow Ops''' is very similar to the Battle Pirates weekly event Forsaken Mission . In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages *'Armored Corps' *'Missions ' *'Special Events' External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 06/25/14 ) - Top Secret - Shadow Ops ( Official ) - 'Introduction thread. *Kixeye Forum '( 06/26/14 ) - Shadow Ops - How To Play ( Official ) - 'Welcome to Phase One. *Kixeye Forum '( 06/26/14 ) - Shadow Ops - Known Issues ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 07/66/14 ) - Shadow Ops - All Helpful Threads and Information! ( Official ) - Collection of Helpful Links Animated Photo's Animated shadow ops logo.gif|Tier 2 Point Progress shadow ops tier 2 chest.gif|Tier 2 Chest Gallery GameUpdate 06-26-2014(1).png|Game Update: June 26, 2014 Introduction ShadowOps-OpertivePortrait.png|The Shadow Operative ShadowOps-StartPhase-Confirm.png|Tier Start Confirmation ShadowOps-Prize-T1-DrawBox.png|Tier 1 Prize Draw ShadowOps-Prize-T2-DrawBox.png|Tier 2 Prize Draw ShadowOps-Prize-T3-DrawBox.png|Teir 3 Prize Draw ShadowOps-Prize-T2-Medals.png|Award If All Prizes Are Previously Unlocked Video Navigation Category:Missions